


Circunstancial

by Elang (Angelique_Kaulitz)



Series: Amalgama [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Headcanon, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelique_Kaulitz/pseuds/Elang
Summary: circunstancial1. que está determinado por una circunstancia o depende de ella.2. que es, sucede o se hace en alguna ocasión, pero no de forma habitual ni por costumbre.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs & Abby Sciuto
Series: Amalgama [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928380
Kudos: 2





	Circunstancial

**Author's Note:**

> **Hung Out To Dry [1.2]**   
>  _Abby: You're like a piercing, Tony. It takes awhile for the throbbing to stop and the skin to grow back._

Era raro que Gibbs respondiese llamadas personales durante un caso. Era aún más extraño que su voz se _suavizase_ —¿de que otra manera podía describirlo? Era más suave que lo acostumbrado— mientras hablaba. Y era todavía más peculiar que arreglase un encuentro con alguien más en NCIS, especialmente, si ese alguien era de un desconocido.

Abby dudó, pero la comunicación telefónica con el _detective_ de Baltimore no podía calificar de otra manera: no tenía nada que ver con el homicidio que el MCRT, o sea _Gibbs_ , estaba investigando en la actualidad. Y sabía también que Gibbs había conocido al hombre cuando había estado de encubierto en su última misión… No podía estar equivocada.

Algo estaba pasando _allí_. Y quería _saberlo_.

—Le has preguntado a Pacci la semana pasada por el detective de Baltimore, lo mencionaste —comentó, sin fingir que no había prestado atención a la conversación breve. Sabía que Gibbs _sabía_ que ella había estado escuchando con atención cada palabra— Y tú nunca pides nada sin una razón. Vas a traerlo _aquí_ , ¿no?

Gibbs la estudió, imperturbable.

Ella lo miró con los labios fruncidos en una mueca de angustia, aguardando una respuesta, y él rodó los ojos antes de entregarle su cuota diaria de cafeína.

—No puedo ser solo yo —dijo, finalmente, con simpleza.

—¡Claro que puedes! —declaró, a medias indignada. Dejó el Caw-Poff junto a su teclado y lo encaró—. _Eres_ el mejor.

—Sí —acordó. Nunca le discutía demasiado a ella, especialmente en el _buen_ concepto que tenía de él—. Pero no puedo _ser solo yo_.

Abby sabía que si no fuese ella la que preguntaba, Gibbs no trataría el tema: no le gustaba que le hicieran hablar sobre como dirigía a su equipo. Le permitía tener cierto margen el que ahora no _tuviese_ a nadie bajo su mando y pensaba aprovechar eso.

El próximo novato llegaría en cualquier momento.

—Trae a Stan de regreso, si necesitas un compañero —dijo ella, con sencillez. Stan Burley había estado en NCIS desde antes de que ella hubiese llegado, la había recibido con brazos abiertos y era simpático y agradable. Era de esa clase de personas con las que uno no puede evitar encariñarse.

Le _gustaba_ Stan. A _Ducky_ le gustaba Stan. A _Gibbs_ le gustaba Stan. La ecuación ideal.

¡Era… _perfecto_!

~~Excepto. Excepto que no era _tan_ así.~~

Gibbs le lanzó una mirada _muy_ clara. " _No puedo hacer eso."_

—Estaban _bien_ juntos. No quiero que traigas a alguien _nuevo_ , Gibbs. Quiero que traigas a Stan —insistió, sintiéndose como una niña. Stan había sido uno de los pocos que conocía, sino el _único_ , que pudo mantenerse cinco años bajo el mando de Gibbs y salir ileso. Era una leyenda entre los novatos y en otros sectores del NCIS—. Nadie más _dura_. Eres un hombre difícil de complacer.

Él sonrió. _"Sí_."

A Abby le gustaba ser una de las pocas personas que podían lograr esos gestos en el rostro generalmente estoico y distante. Porque _allí_ estaba lo que casi nadie veía. Era la tenue luz en sus ojos que se marcaba cuando sonreía, una claridad inesperada, y sabías que, a pesar del borde duro y frío, tenía un corazón bondadoso. Y _considerado_.

Gibbs estaba hecho de una aleación de hielo y acero, pero Abby sabía era capaz de derretirse si la temperatura era adecuada. Él sabía que ella sabía y ella sabía que él sabía que ella sabía, a pesar de que nunca lo habían discutido: era su secreto. Y ella no pensaba decírselo a nadie. Se lo había ganado y no pensaba compartirlo.

—¿Y _quién_ es este detective DiNozzo? —dudó, en cambio. Ya habían hablado demasiado sobre el tema de Burley y Gibbs no era el hombre de mayor paciencia sobre la faz de la tierra. Sabía que pronto alcanzaría su límite—. Dijiste que ayudó en Baltimore.

Quiso cruzarse de brazos y sacudir las manos delante de su rostro al mismo tiempo, para dar énfasis. Lo hubiese hecho todo si tuviese un par de brazos extra. Al final, se decidió por la primera opción.

—Él y su _compañero_ atraparon al malo, Abs.

O algo así.

—No lo entiendo —y no le gustaba eso: había algo _más_ en todo el asunto—. Si el caso terminó, ¿ _por qué_ querría verte? _Debe_ estar buscando algo.

Gibbs parecía reacio, de repente. Nunca fue alguien que diese _grandes_ explicaciones sobre sus acciones. A Abby le gustaba llegar a los límites.

— _Tenemos_ un asunto pendiente.

Lo miró, escéptica. Eso seguía sin decir mucho. —¿ _Qué_ asunto pendiente?

Gibbs le devolvió la mirada, sin vacilar, pero no respondió. Él encontró que era más útil mantenerse en silencio, en general. Las personas llenan los espacios en blanco por su cuenta, según su propia conveniencia, como lo hacia la mitología para los tiempos antiguos. Era divertido ver la frustración de los demás cuando no podían hallar lo que querían. Y no hacia daño hacer crecer su reputación como un bastardo.

Pero con Abby era diferente _, quería_ ser diferente. Y sintió que su expresión se suavizaba solo porque ella era ella.

Pero no quería explicarle lo que pasaba con DiNozzo, porque no era de su incumbencia y también porque odiaba tener que explicarse.

Había algo en ese detective, algo más allá de la superficie que había llamado su atención desde que lo conoció y que se había reforzado cuando vio su archivo personal y _luego_. No podía ponerlo en palabras simples. El historial del chico era un desastre, la mitad estaba llena de reprimendas formales y comentarios sobre su conducta; la otra mitad rebasaba de elogios y alabanzas. Cantaban a su valentía pero criticaban sus métodos. Valoraban sus aportes, sí, pero lamentaban que tomase _demasiados_ riegos. Se había encontrado curioso sobre el policía de Baltimore cuando vio su rapidez de pensamiento.

Era engreído, arrogante, sí, pero _talentoso_.

Y no podía olvidar esa mirada en sus ojos… Esa mirada traicionada que había quedado en evidencia cuando vio lo que había ocurrido con su _compañero_. No podía negar que había sentido simpatía por el chico. Pero no era todo. No era más que una parte, en realidad.

DiNozzo tenía potencial. Y Gibbs _tenía_ la regla número _cinco_.

— _Él te gusta_ —No era una pregunta y Abby lo sorprendió al hacer la observación. Ella misma se veía extrañada por su conclusión.

Gibbs no sabía _cómo_ podía leerlo con tanta claridad, a veces, pero se alegró de no tener que decir nada al respecto.

—No quiero escuchar _especulaciones_ sobre DiNozzo. Quiero los resultados que te pedí —declaró, antes de salir del laboratorio.

Le lanzó una mirada, cuadrando sus hombros para marcharse. El tema había concluido.

—¡No has dicho que _no_ , Gibbs!

Y Abby decidió, en ese preciso momento, que no le _gustaría_ el detective DiNozzo. Al menos, no hasta que entendiese por qué a Gibbs le _gustaba._


End file.
